


Waiting

by Dimity Blue (Arnie)



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 03:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13755711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arnie/pseuds/Dimity%20Blue
Summary: Alma Coin, as she waits for the Mockingjay to fire her last arrow.





	Waiting

The drums pounded rhythmically and Alma waited as she had always done. Once the Mockingjay fired her last arrow, it would all be over. Snow would be dead and the Mockingjay would no longer be needed or wanted.

The remaining Victors were standing in a row waiting for the Mockingjay, and Alma let her gaze rest on them in turn.

Annie Cresta... Despite her anger and defiance in the meeting Alma had held with the remaining Victors, Annie was nothing. Once this show was over, Annie would return to her district and busy herself in birthing and raising Finnick's son. Even if Annie wanted to defy the new President of Panem, a threat to her child would keep her quiet.

Enobaria didn't care about anyone but herself. Alma had met her type before. As long as Enobaria was rewarded well, she'd sell her loyalty to the highest bidder. Alma was sure Enobaria would enjoy her new position as Head Gamemaker.

Beetee... Well, while Alma wouldn't have wished his damaged spine on him, his dependence on his wheelchair made him vulnerable. Even if Beetee wanted to be, he was no threat. Alma would use him to rebuild the Capitol's technology - though his work would have to be thoroughly checked, of course - then send him back to moulder in District 3.

Alma looked at the other three.

Johanna. If Alma liked any of them, she thought she would like Johanna; her anger made her an effective, easily manipulated tool. It was a pity Johanna would have to die once the reality of the new Panem became clear.

Haymitch was, to Alma's surprise, the next threat after Katniss. His query as to how long President Coin would remain 'Interim' President had been pointed. It was entirely possible Alma had underestimated him, as had Snow. Haymitch's need to hide in a liquor bottle was well known to all. Alma had seen it as a weakness; now, she considered it may also have been a political strategy. The drunkard posed no threat. Once sober, Haymitch had proven himself to be disturbingly prescient.

Well, no matter. Once Snow was dead, the Mockingjay and her mentor would be sidelined. Haymitch would, of course, have a starring role as a chief mourner at the Mockingjay's funeral. After that, he'd probably revert to hiding again. If not, accidents could happen. It was only surprising Haymitch hadn't already fallen down his own stairs and broken his neck.

As for Peeta, Alma had had high hopes for Peeta. Instead, he'd failed to kill the Mockingjay. Even the Capitol's most talented torturers couldn't succeed in destroying his love for Katniss. If Alma had been capable of fury, she would have raged. Stubborn and foolish, Peeta would pay for Alma's disappointment and the trouble she'd have to go to in arranging a sudden and tragic death for the Mockingjay.

Well, that was for later. Alma raised her arms and the drums stopped. It was time for Snow to die and the new President of Panem to take her rightful place. At last, Alma's waiting was over.


End file.
